Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
Sensor Ninja In The Boruto Movie, Sasuke Said He Could Still Sense Naruto's Chakra Even Though He Was Taken To A Different Planet/Dimension, Something Nobody Else Could Do. Shouldn't That Be Noted In His Page Somewhere? Bob1200 (talk) 06:58, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :He is already listed as sensor.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:55, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ::That's...Not What I'm Referring To. I'm Referring To His Ability To Sense Across Planets/Dimensions. I Feel Like It Should Be Noted In His Page Because Nobody Else Can Do It.Bob1200 (talk) 23:12, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Can't they sense each other because of the whole being a half of rikudo's power thing?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:06, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Wasn't it that they lost the power after sealing Kaguya? Thatuserwiththenamethatislegendarylong (talk) 13:39, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Sasuke shouldn't be listed as a sensor type in the first place though, Elve. He can only detect Naruto due to Naruto having the other half of Hagoromo's chakra. He has shown no ability to sense others.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:10, November 20, 2015 (UTC) I didn't add him as a sensor, whoever added him should reason so.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:37, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :@SuperSaiyaMan: When was such an ability between the two transmigrants even established? O.o--Omojuze (talk) 19:43, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Both Sasuke and Naruto were able to sense the Hagoromo chakra within each other. Hence why Naruto could sense Sasuke when he was in a different dimension and vice versa. Unlike Naruto however, Sasuke has shown no ability to sense other people's chakra.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:27, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Ok... But when and where was it said that it's because of that that the two were capable of sensing each other? Don't get me wrong, it makes sense, but it was not established whatsoever. All we know, Sasuke was a sensor all along...--Omojuze (talk) 08:05, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :::: Which is why he needed Karin's sensory ability? Which is why he couldn't sense Kabuto? Which is why he couldn't do any sensing abilities before or sins? The only person he sensed is Naruto, and it was stated because both of them share Hagoromo's chakra.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:21, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::: You know he could've picked up the skill, right? You're basing the whole "Sasuke can sense Naruto and vice versa" idea on speculation alone, especially since it wasn't even mentioned that transmigrants have any sort of connection between each other.--Omojuze (talk) 19:27, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@SuperSaiyaMan, I'm not understanding your position here. You just said Sasuke was able to sense Naruto via Hagoromo's chakra, and yet he isn't a sensor? If you can sense chakra, you're a sensor. And anyway, you're position is speculatory, for it hasn't been established anywhere. My understanding, he sensed Naruto's chakra. He's a sensor.--Mina talk | 20:46, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :::: How can he 'pick up the skill'? The manga has it your a sensor or your not, its not a jutsu one can learn. Sasuke has only sensed Naruto. He hasn't sensed anyone else. He didn't sense Sakura, he didn't sense Obito, he didn't sense Kakashi, he didn't sense Kaguya. He only sensed Naruto. And Minamoto15, Sasuke's only sensed ONE person and has shown no ability to sense other's, that's different from what every other sensor has been able to do.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:07, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Tidbit: Sasuke doesn't need Hagoromo's chakra to sense Naruto's, as shown in chapter 616. Carry on. 21:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) : And that chapter explicitly said that Sasuke isn't a sensor. Orochimaru commented on it.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 22:14, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Right, that chapter, if anything, supported the theory that chakra can be felt by everybody (given that it's strong enough) and that sensors simply trained that feat or are born just more sensitive. ::It also showed that if Sasuke really became a sensor, it wasn't before the Fourth Shinobi War. Could very well be that he trained that feat while roaming around the world (he also "sensed" Shin somehow), but at the same time, being able to sense the connection between him and Naruto makes sense to me. Norleon (talk) 03:32, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :"Both Sasuke and Naruto were able to sense the Hagoromo chakra within each other. Hence why Naruto could sense Sasuke when he was in a different dimension and vice versa. Unlike Naruto however, Sasuke has shown no ability to sense other people's chakra." SuperSaiyaMan, In The Boruto Movie He Said He Could Sense Naruto's Chakra, To Let Boruto Know That Naruto Was Still Alive. I Originally Brought This Up Because He Was Sensing Naruto Across Vast Distances Or In A Different Dimension (I Wasn't Sure Which Momoshiki's Planet Was), Not To Discuss Sasuke's Status As A Sensor, lol. Bob1200 (talk) 04:13, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Complete Body Susanoo The manga kind of made it clear Sasuke achieved Complete-Body Susanoo before getting Six Paths Chakra. Lets look at the features his Majestic Attire: Susanoo had: 1. Tengu Mask that looks exactly like Madara's? Check 2. Scale-like armor like Complete-Body Susanoo's wings? Check 3. Katana sword for Susanoo blade? Check 4. Shoulder pads just like Complete Body Susanoo? Check Its obvious that Kishimoto was showing Sasuke had achieved that form and used it to wrap around Naruto's Biju Sage Mode. We've seen the Databook be wrong about things before, why take it as gospel here?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 22:48, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :That would be dandy and all... Except you're missing the wings, which Sasuke's Susanoo didn't had when he wrapped it around Kurama. All the Complete Body Susanoo that was shown had wings, which Sasuke's Susanoo lacked at the time, so clearly Sasuke didn't had CB Susanoo during the fight against Ten-Tails Obito. --JouXIII (talk) 22:59, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Here, just in case. And I could make the same case with Naruto's recent Tailed Beast Mode in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Let's look at the features, shall we: ::#Glowing skin all over his body? Check. ::#Red eyes, not yellow? Check. ::#Markings that resemble the TBSM rather than the SPSM (with no magatama or Rinnegan markings)? Check. ::And yet we say it's still SPSM. Why? "Databook says SPSM has no pigmentation around the eyes". SSM, in one case you support the databook despite the appearance, and in another case, you don't? Databook says so in one case, and then we should ignore it in another? Doesn't make much sense, does it? 23:02, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :: When shaped around a Biju as Majestic Attire: Susanoo, the wings become the extra armor it seems. The scale armor that covers the Biju is the exact same shape as the wings' feathers. Sasuke did have CB Susanoo, it was clear through visual evidence, no other Susanoo form has the shoulder pads, the scale/feather armor, the tengu mask, and the katana.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:04, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :::^The thing I said. 23:05, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :::: If its just the armored form then why does it look so wildly different, Windstar? Why does it have all the features (sans wings which look like are incorporated into the body armor) of a Complete Body - Susanoo?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:08, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::Because that's how Kishi drew it. If Naruto's new mode is Six Paths Sage Mode, why does it look so wildy different, SuperSaiyaMan? Why does it have all of the features of TBSM (sans pigmentation)? So, we can judge things based on appearance in one case and ignore the databook (Sasuke's Susanoo), but we don't do that in another (Naruto's Mode)? :::::Like with Sasuke's "Blaze Release". Looks like black flames, does the same thing as black flames, yet the databook says it's Fire Release. If we don't judge things based on appearance and follow the databook (like for Blaze Release and Naruto's Mode), why should we all of a sudden ignore that here, hm? 23:14, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::: And the Six Paths Sage Mode comparison isn't working too well with this one. Six Paths Sage Mode lacks eye pigmentation in both powered up and powered down forms and is shown in the manga. The manga shows several traits of Complete-Body Susanoo, and only Complete-Body Susanoo when Majestic Attire is used. None of the other forms traits are even used.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:15, November 26, 2015 (UTC) And your case to ignore the databook based on appearance and speculation isn't working well either. Again, as stated in the databook, all black flames are Fire Release. And where'd you get the information that SPSM lacks pigmentation? None other than the databook. Ignoring it in one case and then supporting it in another certainaly doesn't help your argument. 23:18, November 26, 2015 (UTC) : Then why does it have all the traits of a Complete-Body Susanoo but it isn't connected anyway at all, Windstar?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:20, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Because that's how Kishi drew it. We can't always judege things based on appearance if Kishi says the opposite. Reasonable speculation is still speculation. Going back and forth won't help much. If you can judge based on sheer appearance, then we can go ahead and re-insert Blaze Release in articles because it looks like it, despite what the databook says. ::And if Kishi says through his databook that it's Susanoo being used and not CB - S despite appearance, then why should we ignore what he says? Simply because of how you see it? Does it look like CB - Susanoo? Yes. Does it mean that it is CB - Susanoo? Not if the databook says no. Does Naruto healing Guy look like he's using the Six Paths Yang Power? Yes. Yet the databook says it's YYR. We can't always judge things based on appearance. Reasonable speculation is still speculation. 23:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) line :With his life mission completed, Sasuke returns to Konoha to spend the rest of his life with his family and friends. This line is not true. Whether it's wishful thinking or knowing misinformation, I don't know or care. I ask that whoever added it in the first place and then restored it not do so again. ~SnapperT '' 18:58, November 28, 2015 (UTC) : How is that line not true? Sasuke's mission is over, he can stay in Konoha now.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:14, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::From the novelization of the movie, since Sasuke's whereabouts after the conflict are left unclear from the movie itself: "''Sasuke looked over the two of them, and gave a smile that he never showed anyone but Sakura. '''Then, he disappeared into the darkness again. " Doesn't seem he stays in Konoha for "the rest of his life". It's just speculation. 19:56, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Shouldn't the movie override the novelization in this case? It never said he went back into wandering or anything.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:03, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::^Except there's no contradiction between the movie and its novelization. Things are only "overridden" if there's a contradiction. The movies and novelizations of the movies are the same, it's just that the novelization expands upon the movie just a little. The movie itself said ''nothing about Sasuke's whereabouts. Therefore, the novels explains that. No contradiction, therefore no "overriding". 20:08, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Even without the novel, nothing in the movie suggests that he stays. And if there's no evidence of something, it doesn't belong on the wiki. ''~SnapperT '' 02:59, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Sasuke isn't a family person, he is going to atone for his sins for the rest of his life, do research on Otsutsuki and make sure Kaguya doesn't come back no matter what etc. just being a "lone-wolf from shadows guardian" type whatever.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 05:30, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Forcing him to replace it with a more standard-looking Sword " I'm sorry, but who the heck keeps editing Sasuke's article? Because they really need to stop. First off, Sasuke's sword did not get lost in Kaguya's dimension.The scabbard did. The last time we saw the weapon pre epilogue was when JJ Madara was pulling it out his chest after being impaled by it. So if you want to say it was lost say it was against Madara. Because anyone with the ability to see would realize that Sasuke was carrying an empty scabbard when Kaguya took over. Furthermore, I already created a similar thread posting this link http://www.narutoforums.com/showpost.php?p=54148604&postcount=183 Which is a translation of Sasuke's profile in the movie guidebook. The sword he has now is not standard. It's Kusanagi! Sasuke also had Kusanagi in The Last, and on the cover of Sasuke Shinden. On a completely different note. Who merged all these unrelated topics together? Buki jutsu is Bukijutsu. Kenjutsu is Kenjutsu. If they were one in the same they would be called the same thing. Not sure why I'm reading about Sasuke’s swordsmanship in that section. Also don't know why someone put his Chakra prowess,and taijutsu together as if that adds to the flow of the article. I disappear for two weeks and come back to find all this mess. SMH.--Vacent (talk) 18:22, December 3, 2015 (UTC)--Vacent (talk) 18:27, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Image Part II (Closed) I've uploaded an image of Sasuke in Part II which is of better quality and focus of him. What do you think? --Rai 水 (talk) 02:16, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :That image had been proposed before, but it wasn't used for some reason.... 04:48, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh that is odd but what is your take on this subject? Do you approve? --Rai 水 (talk) 05:03, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Im guessing the image was knocked back previously because it was heavily edited. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 05:22, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, that came from an edited image? Unless its blanking out text from scanalation manga images, we don't use edited images... 05:43, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Kk --Rai 水 (talk) 05:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Part I Image I was thinking Sasuke's current image for Part I could use a change, what do you guys think of this image replacing it? --Rai 水 (talk) 06:08, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :I was gonna get around to suggesting the same image sooner or later so guess im down for changing images.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:30, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::A lot of image proposals lately. There has to be an issue with the current image first, before it gets changed, not just when another image pops up (otherwise, we'd just go back to the image wars saga years ago >_<). From my perspective, I see nothing wrong with the current one. 06:33, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::I understand. I mean the current image isn't bad, it's pretty good but sometimes things need to be refreshed, in this case, especially seeing hoe it was of an image shot from the beginning of the series. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think the current one is fine as it is. I would welcome a change for the Part II image however....nothing urgent though. Norleon (talk) 06:43, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Quoting Windstar from the Sakon discussion "A higher quality image is almost always more preferable (image policy)". New HD image > old image.--Bio havik (talk) 07:39, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Keyword: "Almost". 08:00, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :Nice image. --Lukas Pessoa Dantas (talk) 16:10, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Sensory type Shouldn't he be listed as a sensory type now? He was able find the rough location of Sakura in Gaiden, and the article stated that he could sense chakra in other dimensions too... Pesa123456789 (talk) Missing-nin Why is he still a missing-nin? Was it overlooked?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 19:35, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :There's no rank of him after the FSWW confirmed, so it's better than not to rank him at all. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 19:45, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::So we should take it out or at least get "formerly" next to it?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 14:57, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::The wiki covers all points of a series. That means information is not removed because it ceases to be true as of the most recent material, nor is it qualified as "formerly" or whatever. ''~SnapperT '' 17:45, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::How is it not qualified as formerly? It shows that Kakashi had Sharingan but at some point doesn't. It provided both information about the current situation and past.--Rai 水 (talk) 18:01, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::Using qualifiers like "formerly" gives undue preference to "current" information, which the wiki tries to avoid. ''~SnapperT '' 18:23, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Well isn't being him being Hokage using information that's current? So you pick and choose. Classification and Occupation is fine but KG possession is out of the question? --Rai 水 (talk) 18:27, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Acknowledging the most recent material is not the same as giving it preference. If we do not tag anything as "former", then the wiki simultaneously represents all points in the series as best as it can. ''~SnapperT '' 18:33, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::It's not acknowledging a perference. It still represents the points in the series, like I said. Kakashi has the Sharingan at one point (age 13-31 aka the past) but doesn't anymore (the future). See there, different points. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:40, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::The most recent material is given preference by the mere act of labeling what is "present" and what is "past". If there are no labels at all, then no preference is given. To stick with Sasuke as an example, wouldn't "Konoha (present)" and "Akatsuki (future)" be giving preference to Part I material? In the same way, "missing-nin (former)" would give preference to epilogue material. "~SnapperT '' 19:01, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think you need to find a better word than perference because it sounds like you're trying to say we favor this when in fact we are just being specific. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:05, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::No, preference works. Because words like past, present, and future are subjective based on where you're speaking from with regards to the series. For example: a person says that chapter 2 is the present. This is a preference because another person can say chapter 1 is the present, which makes chapter 2 the future. Another person can also say chapter 3 is the present, which makes chapter 2 the past. If the wiki picks only one point in the series to treat as the present - such as the most recent material - then that is a preference being made over all the other points in the series. By instead treating all points of the series as the present, the wiki has no preference and all points in the series are equally represented. ''~SnapperT '' 19:25, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Trying to cover all points can lead to misinterpreations. I mean Orochimaru died am I right but he's alive again. Deceased (formerly) should be there. Kakashi has the Sharingan but doesn't anymore. So to conclude in the infobox, Orochimaru never died and Kakashi still has the Sharingan. Yup makes perfect sense! --Rai 水 (talk) 23:38, February 25, 2016 (UTC) New Part II Image Here is a new image I propose for Sasuke's Part II head-shot. Not only does it meet all of the typical qualifications pertaining to these types of discussions, but the art style of this image is vastly superior to the current one (it's ultimately why I'm proposing we use it). What do you think?--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 19:42, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :I see nothing wrong with the current image to warrant a change. --SuperSajuuk (talk) 20:21, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::its somewhat of a side shot and he barely wears that Akatsuki cloak for long, while the white shirt is probably his most iconic Part 2 outfit. so Nah.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 20:52, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Vastly superior how? 20:55, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Vastly superior in the sense that the artistic style appears much more slicker/clean. You can tell that image was animated by a high-quality animation team, where as the current one does not looks very bland. It's overall the reason why the Part I image was changed to the current image- the art looks much better. As for the side shot complaint, that can be made for a few different characters (look at Naruto's Part II image). As for the Akatsuki cloak complaint, that can easily be cropped out.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 22:04, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::While I can't explain it properly for now, despite all the "artictic style" of this image, I don't like it anyway. It doesn't seem superior to the current image, as for me. I'm totally OK with the current one. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 22:11, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Basically, it all comes down to consistency. Right now, the current images are inconsistent, but whatever...--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 22:22, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Not that it's a requirement, but i prefer the original 1 because it shows all of Sasuke's head/hair and he has a neutral facial expression, making it seem more appropriate imo. Im sure Goldliger will disagree with me but. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:33, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::What are your thoughts on a new image with better art style? Since you always upload high quality images, I'm sure you could get an even better version of what I've posted. I know you've been updating some character's infobox images lately (Kakashi, Obito, etc.). What made you decide to change them? Also, I noticed there wasn't a discussion about it on the talkpage, so I wonder why I even bothered...--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 19:17, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::I'm sure there is a high quality image somewhere, but it's not like everyone will approve of it like with sasuke's part 1 image change, despite it being higher quality. If you read the comments I made, I updated obito's image like with we do with manga images frequently and anyone is free to revert kakashi's image as I said. It's common courtesy to take it to the talkpage, not a requirement, buts it's strongly recommended when it's someone's infobox image that gets edit war over occasionally eg the 2 main characters of the series. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:55, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Lightning Affinity There was a flashback filler in which Sasuke met with Kakashi after Kakashi did that rock climbing and Kakashi gave him a chakra paper and it wrinkled, meaning his affinity is lightning. For now, I'll put Sasuke's infobox for affinity for lightning and refer here for my reasons for rebuttals.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 20:27, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :At least put the anime only tag next to it, as that fact wasn't stated in the manga. There has been multiple "Lightning is Sasuke's affinity" discussions, and I don't remember why it wasn't added. I would guess it's because of Sasuke's proficiency with Fire Release. 21:04, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :So long as the anime only tag is there, it should be fine at this point. It's always been a safe assumption, but just... Odd that we've never been told definitively in the manga or Data Books what chakra nature he had an affinity for prior to awakening the Rinnegan. There's always been a chance of him preferring Raiton due to its utility. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'''SaiST]]」 21:14, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm sure I've mentioned this before, but I always thought we considered lightning to be his affinity because of what Kakashi said when Sasuke first used Chidori in the Chunin Exams, something along the lines "I taught him because he's the same type as I am". Omnibender - Talk - 23:13, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Yep, you mentioned it not too long ago. Most initially presumed Kakashi was just talking about them both having the Sharingan, being speedy, possessing comparable talent, or all of the above; and those could still apply. This was long, long before the technicalities of Seishitsu Henka were detailed to us, after all. I wouldn't consider that a definitive confirmation of which nature he has an affinity for. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 00:01, April 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sasuke was only proficient with Fire Release through practice. All shinobi have an easier time learning their nature affinity than others. Not to mention the entire time he was training to kill Itachi, he spent that time honing his Lightning attacks more than Fire.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 01:32, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Considering that Naruto and Sasuke sorta parallel Fūjin-raijin (Wind vs Lightning) and Sasuke's ultimate attack, Indra's Arrow is Lightning Release, I would say his affinity is much more strongly implied to be Lightning.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 04:54, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Nobody should've added that tag without researching thoroughly; the epitome of thoughtlessness. There's manga panel shows Kakashi saying he trained Sasuke because "he's the same type as me", and with that, the panel shows him using Chidori. It's backed up by the slew of high ranking Raiton techs at his disposal. (Chap 113) Pesa123456789 (talk) 16:18, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, Kakashi just said "he's much like me" when explaining to Guy and Naruto why he decided to train only Sasuke and concentrate on him alone. It could be interpreted various ways, not necessarily their common affinity, but for example their genius nature or Sharingan mastery. And if we remember that, as SaiST already pointed out, the whole concept of the nature transformaton hasn't been introduced yet, it's even more plausible that Kakashi talked about some of these common traits we mentioned. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 16:54, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Sasuke's Rinnegan pic Ok, I have a feeling that to avoiding any edit war situations, we also should decide, which of the current Rinnegan pics is better for placing on Sasuke's page: the first one or the second one. Although both of them show all the tomoe, if you ask me, I'd go on with the first one cause there's no hair covering the eye and it's shown wide open. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:47, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :No discussion needs to be had, the previous picture (the one that KirinNOTKarin restored) is perfectly fine. Getting fed up of users just acting like they can put any picture on the wiki and start edit wars when others remove them. --''Saju '' 20:51, May 5, 2016 (UTC) In all honesty, the first image is a little blurry and it makes Sasuke skin appear a little pink. The second image doesn't have that and while it does have hair in front of it, the dojutsu is not being covered up to the point where we cannot see it. I know people have differences of opinion, and I do not want to cause an edit war period. I just wanted to state that the second image looks and fits better because it does not make the character appear to be pinkish, and matches the same length as Sasuke's other dojutsu images.--Greatsage92 (talk) 23:45, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :While I think there was nothing wrong with the first Rinnegan image(the one before these two images), between these two images I would choose the second one with same reasons as Greatsage92. --JouXIII (talk) 00:01, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Sasuke cannot sense Natural Energy Seelantau, I think you're making a mistake. We know it wasn't Sasuke exclaiming that thought, but Naruto due to one simple fact: without training you can't see or sense natural energy. All the '!?' from Sasuke was seeing Naruto's avatar change. We know its Naruto thinking that since he goes "Here it comes!" the previous panel.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:04, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :To explain my revert: The panel before shows Naruto inside his avater, receiving the energy. He says It arrived!. The next panel shows Sasuke's view, his reaction !? and then he thinks I can feel it......! that much natural energy has suddenly...!? and in the lower right panel, he then says ......... So you're finally serious about killing me. It wouldn't make any sense for Naruto to think that he can "feel" the natural energy or be surprised about the amount, since Kurama states how much it is before he sends it. Also, Sasuke's words about Naruto being serious as well as his view on Naruto during that panel wouldn't make any sense either. Furthermore, large amounts of chakra can be sensed by non-sensors, so why not all the natural energy of the world as well? • Seelentau 愛 議 01:12, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I think even Naruto was surprised on how much Kurama was able to accumulate. Even Kurama exclaimed he may have gotten too much before sending it to Naruto. Natural Energy cannot be sensed by anyone who hasn't had the explicit training to do so. Fukasaku explained that very clearly. Its an otherwise invisible energy to everyone else. When Sasuke remarked 'So it looks like you're finally ready to kill me', it was after Naruto's Kurama avatar changed into the six-armed form. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:18, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Kurama didn't say that, it just said that it took a while because it's all the natural energy above the world. Plus, in the panel before, the natural energy had already arrived so if it was Naruto who was surprised by the amount, he would've said it in that panel. But he just said "It arrived!". And again, switching to Sasuke's view, his reaction ("!?") and his sentence in the lower right panel wouldn't make any sense if it wasn't him who sensed the natural energy. • Seelentau 愛 議 01:22, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::He kind of did. Kurama remarked: "I might have amassed a little too much, in fact." And in the viz volume, when the 'Got it' is used, its Kurama saying it due to the font difference. Naruto then asks how was he able to get so much natural energy so quickly, and Sasuke then goes "Finally resolved to kill me, eh?' after seeing the new appearance. Its Naruto's thoughts, not Sasuke's there. And it'd make sense since Naruto's the only one whose had the training for Natural Energy sensing.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:26, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Curse Mark uses/is Senjutsu/Natural energy and is Sage Transformation and Sasuke was said to have mastered it. Therefor I think him sensing Natural Energy is entirely possible. QuakingStar (talk) 01:30, May 16, 2016 (UTC) : Uh no. He didn't even know what Senjutsu even was until the Kabuto battle, nor what natural energy was until fighting Obito. And he lost the Cursed Seal, depriving any and all chance of 'sensing' natural energy he would have had. Not even Juugo can sense natural energy, yet Sasuke can just because he could react and use CS2? Sasuke can't sense natural energy, he doesn't have the training for it. Only Sages like Naruto, Kabuto, Jiraiya, Gamakichi, Hashirama, Fukasaku, and Shima can.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:34, May 16, 2016 (UTC)